User talk:Sugardapuppy
Hello, welcome to le talkpage. Before you leave a message. READ THE FOLLOWING: *If you came here to ask me to draw you a sim, sorry. I am not going to be doing anymore sim requests as of 1-6-11. *I'll also still be able to do Agent Icons. Just tell me the details, and if you can, which Sim's icon you want me to use. If you want an example to see how good I am, my avatar is an Agent Icon I made myself. *'If you came here to say Hi or Whats Up, just write it below. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!' ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Call me Maybe? MOO. ~Unknown person that is definetely not anybody that has an account on My Sims Wiki like sugar or anything..... psssssshhhhhhhhhhhh LISTEN. There will be a man waiting at the New York Subway at precisely 7:53 pm. He will be wearing striped underwear on his head and a tuxedo. Tell him you want 3 Guava Mango Papaya Specials. He will then give you a map of a small town in Ohio. Find your way to Mr. Mackelroy's Fishing Hut, and ask for Monica. If the cashier winks at you, then you need to go to the store next door, Peter's Discount Tanning Salon and go to the second tanning bed. You shall find a key somewhere hidden in there. If he DOESNT wink, go to the third tanning bed and the same thing shall happen. Now, pretend to use the restroom and go in the third stall to the right. You should find a tile on the ground that is a bit loose. Remove the tile you will find a small pit with a small treasure chest. Inside the chest is 3,000 dollars. Take the money and go to the Mr. Mackelroy's Fishing Hut in the deep woods of Scandinavia. Here, ask for Phil. Give him the money and Phil should give you a map of the local city, and once you just follow it, You will find what you need there. Blueprints and whatnot Its Limmy LOL! Where's that gnome thing from? xD ---- Limited2gal (talk) 15:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- MUHAHAHAHAHAHA- *gags* i think i swallowed a bug! }} I don't know how to do the bubble word template I don't know how to do the word bubble template. How do you make one? StarWarsQueen1 I Tire of Counting Sheep }} Sorry it took me a few days. idk why. But I filled it out. color 1: black color 2: pink text 1: greenish-blue text2: black nickname: Iz signature: Nobody is perfect. signature 2: none Thank you! StarWarsQueen1 }} Yay! Grass! *rolls down grassy hill* if you can?}} MC Cindy (talk) 19:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) sorry wrong pic! That one was the second icon i made for my self. MC Cindy (talk) 19:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Heres the one! I had to re-install my game a while back so I'm only star level 2, which means I don't have Ginny... and I need to become best friends with her to unlock your eyes. I'll try and and move her in, but your request may take a little longer than I first expected. Sorry. }} A Million Lights }} I used to wonder what Justin could look like... until I found out that he's CUTE!!! MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 14:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 15:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I would like an agent icon. I want her to look like summer but with brown hair and a pink dress please! Thanks! ToadetteGirl10 20:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) }} Blue eyes, Summer's mouth, and Pale skin plz ToadetteGirl10 22:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Its really good! Just can she please have brown eyes? ToadetteGirl10 23:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey. What happened to Melody's image that you got for her on da shipwrecked RP? Icecream18 (talk) 13:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I know, it just isn't showing on the blog post. Icecream18 (talk) 19:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Sandy }} ???????????????? }} Hi Sugar, long time no see! I made a petition in my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims game. So bring your support, read the blog, and comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sugar, are you still going to make your pirate rp? Gemma' Take my advice, I dont use it anyway. 11:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) }}